Celui que j'aime aime celui qui m'aime
by SuperVovo
Summary: FIC FINIE (NOUVELLES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS) Dans la série pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, délire, portnawak, Yaoi, fic courte, couple en vrac : Yuki, Haru, Kyô, (Ayame)…
1. Part one

Résumé : Dans la série pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, délire, portnawak, Yaoi, fic courte, couple en vrac : Yuki, Haru, Kyô, (Ayame)…

Genre : Humour/Romance Yaoi

Couples : Ayame le plus de monde possible ! Allez ! Soyez pas timide ! Y'en aura pour tout le monde ! (vous connaissez son sens du dévouement J)

et puis Yuki, Kyô, Haru (en vrac, vous verrez bien)

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic sans prétention, née d'un délire de Supervovo (autrement dit moi ) avec nos trois bisho préférés (enfin mes trois bisho préférés). Le vocabulaire est plutôt familier comparé à mes autres fics, mais je trouve que ça colle bien avec l'histoire (c'est un délire, faut pas chercher plus loin ) En espérant que ça vous plaira !

_Italique_ : pensées des perso

.

.

**Celui que j'aime aime celui qui m'aime**

.

.

.

Depuis qu'Ayame avait sournoisement passé la nuit dans le lit de Kyô, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée ne se décollait plus de sa victime, pour le plus grand désespoir de celle-ci et d'un certain autre garçon qui ne voyait pas tout ça d'un très bon œil.

- LACHE-MOI SALE SANSUE !!!! Hurla à s'exploser les poumons Poil de carotte en plaquant ses deux mains sur le visage d'Ayame pour empêcher que les lèvres de celui-ci ne l'atteignent.

- Pourquoi renies-tu ainsi, l'admiration et l'intense désir que tu éprouves pour ma génialissime personne ? répondit …est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser ? Regarde la vérité en face ! Tu ne peux plus retarder l'inéluctable ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, laisse l'adulte surgirent de son cocon ! Et sache que j'accepte, oui, j'accepte dans mon infinie mansuétude, de faire de toi un homme, de te faire découvrir les diverses sensations de…

Il fut interrompu par un magnifique coup de pied retourné, envoyé par…son petit frère ??? Et, après un superbe vol plané à travers :

le salon …

**Kyo** : « Attention Tohru ! Couches-toi ! »

la porte de papier de riz…

**Shigure** : « Ma maison ! sniiff »

la véranda…

**Hatori** : « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

**Ayame** : « Moi ? Mais rien du t.…AAIIIIEE »

Il se retrouva à bouffer les buissons, les quatre fers en l'air et les cheveux emmêlés dans les ronces…

**Ayame (quelque peu dans le cirage)** : « Bobo… »

Devant la dizaine d'yeux interrogateurs qui le dévisageait et le gros point d'interrogation se lisant sur leurs figures, Yuki choisit : l'indifférence, ou plutôt : l'ignorance, oh ! et puis même carrément : la fuite !

Il s'exila dans son jardin secret, au calme, et essaya de se remettre les idées en place.

D'accord, son frère lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, mais de là à l'envoyer baldinguer sur vingt mètres…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'est vrai, depuis toujours, il faisait tout son possible pour rester doux et courtois, même avec ce crétin de chat qui passait son temps à le provoquer…ce crétin de chat… Pourquoi l'image de son frère serré contre Kyô refusait de quitter son esprit ? Ce n'était qu'un chat stupide, qui ne méritait même pas qu'on lui prête attention. N'est-ce pas ?

Malgré cette auto persuasion, fort convaincante, les élucubrations de son frère lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas son frère, ce n'était qu'un dégénéré ayant atteint depuis longtemps un point de non retour, qui avait le malheur d'avoir les mêmes parents que lui. Et Kyô n'était qu'un imbécile qui persistait à se perdre dans sa bêtise, cherchant inutilement le fond de son incommensurable stupidité.

Ah ! Cela faisait du bien de formuler enfin quelques pensées cohérentes. Il décida de se détendre en ramassant quelques poireaux…

_Kyô déteste les poireaux…_songea-t-il, rêveur.

_NON ! Pas encore ! Cela ne fonctionne pas du tout ! Auto persuasion : Kyô n'est qu'un pauvre demeuré irrécupérable puisqu'il…euh…il est stupide puisqu'il…_

_/Ayame dans les bras de Kyô/_

_Stupide puisqu'il…_

_/Kyô caressant tendrement les cheveux de son frère/_

_Stupide…_

_/Ayame embrassant Kyô/_

SPLURTCH ! (bruit du poireau lorsqu'il devient purée)

- Oh, non…soupira le jeune rat en essuyant maladroitement les restes de légumes broyés entre ses doigts.

_Bon je verrais mieux de rentrer ou mon potager risque de ne pas y survivre…_

Mais pendant ce temps auprès de Shigure&co…

**Ayame (quelque peu dans le cirage)** : « Bobo… »

**Tohru (comme d'habitude : super inquiète)** : « M.Ayame, est-ce que ça va ??? »

**Hatori** : « Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe »

**Shigure**: « Ma porteeeuhh ! Pourquoi tant de haine … »

**Ayame (debout, en forme, tout beau, tout neuf, pas un brin d'herbe dans sa chevelure de rêve, mais quel est son secret ?)** : C'est très simple mon cher Hatori ! Tout à commencer à cause de Kôkô, qui n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de m'avouer son amour passionné, mais…

**Kyô (qui atterrit enfin)** : Hein ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON !!!

Ayame allait répliquer, quant Hatori posa sur lui un regard dissuasif. A cet instant, Hatsuharu ouvrit la porte…euh pardon, passa le trou béant qui autrefois été une porte, et salua l'assemblée avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Mais je t'en pris fait comme chez toi, se plaignit Shigure. C'est un vrai moulin ici ! Dire de je voulais devenir écrivain pour vivre dans le calme…la sérénité…je crois que c'est fichu…sniiifff.

- Oh ! Pauvre Shigure, ironisa le médecin.

- Eh ! Haru ! appela le jeune chat. Tu m'dois un combat tu t'souviens ? Prépare-toi à manger la poussière !

Le jeune bœuf, stoppé dans sa lancée, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis Yuki rentra par la « porte », passa devant les trois amis, en ignorant superbement son frère, pour rejoindre le salon. Dés qu'il aperçut le jeune rat, Haru ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre pour s'agripper à son bras et se lover contre lui. Habitué à ce genre de démonstrations affectives de la part de son cousin, le jeune Prince le laissa faire. Il monta dans sa chambre, enfin ils montèrent dans sa chambre (essayez un peu de décrocher un Haru schizo ET amoureux, de son mamour). Yuki prit soin d'éviter le regard du « chat stupide », qui de toute façon le fusillerait des yeux.

Kyô était en effet de mauvais poil, tellement de mauvais poil qu'on voyait presque ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête, comme le pelage d'un chat. Il alla se réfugier sur le toit, où il espérait ruminer ses idées noires en paix.

.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur ce même toit…

Toujours aussi en rogne, le chat aperçut la silhouette de son cousin quitter la demeure de Shigure. Il cessa deux secondes de se plaindre, et observa le garçon s'éloigner…s'éloigner…s'éloigner…

- Oh ! Et puis merde ! se dit Kyô en sautant agilement sur le sol et en courant comme un malade pour rattraper l'adolescent. HARU ! ATTENDS !

A l'appel de son nom, le garçon se retourna et, les mains dans les poches, s'appuya contre un arbre, attendant que son cousin le rejoigne. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le rouquin ne s'arrêta pas à sa hauteur…au lieu de ça, il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

Surpris, Hatsuharu n'eut même pas le réflexe de se rattraper à l'aide de ses mains, qui étaient toujours au chaud dans ses poches, et se réceptionna sur les fesses.

- Tu serais pas un peu violent ? constata calmement White Haru.

- Mais défends-toi femmelette !!! Réagit !!! Fais quelque chose bordel !!!

Le jeune bœuf, pour seule réponse, sortit les mains de ses poches et tenta vainement de se relever. Franchement énervé, le jeune chat finit par le lâcher et recommença à ruminer :

- Mais tu comprends rien !!! Pourquoi tu t'laisses toujours faire !!! Pourquoi tu laisses toujours Yuki te marcher sur les pieds, tu peux m'le dire !!! Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à t'accrocher à lui comme ça !!?!?!! Tu t'rends pas compte qu'il en à rien à foutre de toi !!!

Haru se releva en époussetant sa chemise et écouta attentivement les paroles du rouquin, qui venait de toucher un point sensible.

- C'est même pas qui t'aime pas, il s'en fout ! poursuivit ce dernier. Tu crois qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi ?!? Arrête de rêver ! Il est complément insensible ! C'est pas un cœur qu'il a, c'est une calotte glacière !

- T'es pas très objectif en ce qui concerne Yuki, j'te signal, précisa Haru en essayant de rester zen face à son hystérique de cousin.

- Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, Haru ! Il veut bien de toi pour se plaindre de ses petits problèmes, mais en dehors de ça, que dal ! Il s'est habitué à toi, comme on s'habitue…comme on s'habitue à manger du poireau !

Hatsuharu leva un sourcil :

- J'pige plus là.

- Mais c'est pareil que les poireaux !

- …

Devant la mine de total incompréhension du jeune homme, Kyô baissa la tête de lassitude :

- Laisse tomber… répondit-il avant d'ajouter immédiatement : Mais quand même ! Yuki accepte de te voir, parce que t'es pas chiant et que tu l'gêne pas ! A la limite pour avoir l'air gentil ! Mais il s'en bat la rate que tu lui rendes visite !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais et qu'est-ce que ça peux t'faire ! lança Haru qui commençait à virer Black.

- Ca m'fait que je supporte plus de te voir faire le p'tit toutou avec lui ! Tu vaux mieux qu'ça !

Surpris par cette remarque (qui était presque un compliment !), le « colèreromètre » du bœuf redescendit en dessous du seuil critique et White Haru se permit même un léger sourire :

- T'as p'tètre raison. Mais que veux-tu qu'j'y fasse ? Je l'aime.

Kyô ne trouva rien à répondre, et Haru, monté sur sa super bicyclette (avec option sonnette et panier pour les courses), quitta la propriété des Soma.

Le jeune chat retourna sur son toit et continua à se prendre la tête :

_SALE RAT ! J'TE DETESTE ! Jusqu'au bout le rat se serra servit du bœuf ! Sale menteur ! Un jour j'te battrais ! J't'orais ! Je prouverais que j'suis l'meilleur ! J'te f'rais manger le parquet ! Et je ferrais parti des douze !_

Il poussa un soupir las. Même lui commençait à en avoir marre de ce discours. Il avait bien saoulé Haru pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, alors que lui s'obstinait à avancer les yeux bandés dans la nuit noire, sous terre, avec même pas une lampe torche, une boîte d'allumette, rien. Il était tant qu'il regarde la vérité en face…

_J'me fou de faire parti des douze. J'me fou que tout le monde me traite comme un paria. Ils ont l'droit d'avoir peur ou honte de moi, qu'est-ce que ça change. Bien sur ce serait génial, si ils m'acceptaient…Puff, j'rêve pas. Moi j'en demande pas tant. Ce que j'veux c'est…Ce que j'veux c'est BATTRE YUKI ! LUI RABATTRE SON QUAQUET A CE PRETENTIEUX, CETTE FEMELETTE ! _

Re-soupir, il recommençait à partir dans son délire.

_Bon calmos. Réfléchi. Arrête de te voiler la face. Si tu détestes autant Yuki, c'est parce que…parce que… C'EST UN SALE RAT QUI SE FOU D'MOI ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE ADORE ALORS QU'IL NE FAIT QUE SE SERVIR DES AUTRES!!! ET… Calmos._

_De _qui_ se sert-il ?_

Qui_ l'adore ? _

Qui_ l'aime ?_

_Haru…_

Re-re soupir, la vérité lui apparaissait enfin claire comme de l'eau de roche :

_Ben tu vois quand tu veux !_

**A SUIVRE…**

_Voila voila j'espères que ça vous a plu _

_Suite et fin dans le 2éme chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, sivoupléééé chibi eyes plus kawai que Momiji, Kisa et Megumi réunis (essayez de résister à ça ! Niark niark niark (ou « Niokaniokanioka ! » pour la VO by Superwuwu ;-))_

_Supervovo_


	2. FIIINNNNNNNNNN!

**_Voici la fin, pleine de fautes d'orthographe (enfin comme d'habitude remarque), et peut-être légèrement écourtée, mais il est exactement 23h32 et je me lève très (trop) tôt demain, donc je la publie tel quel. Bonne lecture !!!!!!_**

Résumé : Dans la série pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, délire, portnawak, Yaoi, fic courte, couple en vrac : Yuki, Haru, Kyô, (Ayame)…

Genre : Humour/Romance Yaoi _One-shot_****

Couples : Ayame le plus de monde possible ! Allez ! Soyez pas timide ! Y'en aura pour tout le monde ! (vous connaissez son sens du dévouement J)

et puis Yuki, Kyô, Haru (en vrac, vous verrez bien)

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic sans prétention, née d'un délire de Supervovo (autrement dit moi ) avec nos trois bisho préférés (enfin mes trois bisho préférés). Le vocabulaire est plutôt familier comparé à mes autres fics, mais je trouve que ça colle bien avec l'histoire (c'est un délire, faut pas chercher plus loin ) En espérant que ça vous plaira !

_Italique_ : pensées des perso

**Celui que j'aime aime celui qui m'aime **

****

**(Suite et fin)**

****

La nuit venue, il fut plus que difficile pour Yuki de trouver le sommeil, pour ne pas dire impossible. Il n'arrêtait pas de repasser cette journée dans sa tête et plus il y repensait, plus l'horreur de l'évidence inconcevable du pourquoi de la raison qui expliquait tout … Euh…enfin pour résum : il comprit (et manqua par la même occasion de se rétamer par terre tant il était choqué par la révélation).

Encore sous le choc, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se précipita dans la chambre de Ky

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre voisine…

Le jeune chat, allongé sur son lit et n'ayant même pas prit la peine de se déshabiller, fixait obstinément le plafond en soupirant bruyamment. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il parviendrait à avoir ses 8 heures de sommeil. Il soupira de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil las sur le réveil qui indiquait 6h47…SIX HEURES QUARANTE-SEPT !!!!

Il se leva d'un bon et commença à faire les cents pas.

_Ca fait plus de cinq heures que j'suis là à regarder les mouches voler et à me morfondre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'prends ! Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive !!! Faut qu'ça s'arrête sinon j'vais péter un câble ! Mais pourquoi il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi !?!???!! Et pourquoi LUI ! _

_Bon allez reprends toi Kyô, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour que tout ça s'arrête ? _

_Et si je tabassais Hatsuharu jusqu'à qu'il m'aime ?!!?!! Non, ça ce serait plutôt la méthode Kagura, non merci ! J'ai déjà testé, tout mais pas ça !_

_Je pourrais lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser direct et…NON MAIS CA VA PAS !! J'POURRAIS JAMAIS FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL !!! soupir mais pourquoi il a fallu que je quitte le Dojo ?!? J'aurai du y rester toute ma vie, comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter ce sale rat, je n'aurai jamais revu Haru et je n'serais pas en train de me prendre la tête pour des histoires de filles ! Haru…j'te hais de m'plaire autant !!! Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu n'étais qu'un crétin froid et sans cœur (genre Yuki par exemple), si tu n'étais pas si kawai quand tu es dans la lune et si sexy quand tu deviens black...Olala, mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi ? Je crois que je suis foutu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Bon réfléchissons, que fera Maître Kazuma à ma place ? Il aurait forcément une solution, il a toujours une solution, il sait toujours quoi faire…Donc qu'est-ce qui ferait LUI ? Euh…MAIS OUI, Il irait parler à Haru !!!_

A peine cette pensée fut-elle formée dans l'esprit du jeune rouquin, qu'il prit sa veste et fonça vers la porte…au moment même au Yuki rentrait à la volée pour le percuter de plein fouet :

BAM !

- Kyô, il faut que je te parle, avoua le jeune Prince, devançant la question du chat.

- J'ai pas l'temps ! Bouge-toi de mon chemin ! répondit celui-ci, durement.

Au grand étonnement de Kyô, aucune réplique cinglante ne franchit les lèvres du jeune rat qui baissa les yeux et s'écarta lentement de la porte. Le jeune rouquin n'en revenant pas de voir son cousin agir de la sorte, l'observa quelques instants et cru déceler une certaine tristesse dans son attitude, ou plutôt de la déception…Ce souvenant qu'il avait plus important à faire que d'analyser les sautes d'humeurs du rat, il secoua vivement la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation et se dirigea d'un pas décider vers le jardin.

Il fallut environ vingt-trois centièmes de secondes à Yuki pour se décider à le suivre. Il sauta avec aisance par la fenêtre pour atterrir devant la porte de la maison. Kyô n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça…

- WO ! crise cardiaque hurla le jeune rouquin en voyant un visage pâle semblant flotter dans les airs, tel un masque de porcelaine, apparaître à ses cotés.

- Euh Kyô… commença le visage qui s'avérait posséder un corps pourvu de vêtements noirs et des cheveux aux reflets bleu nuit.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'PRENDS ! TU VEUX QU'J'AI UNE ATTAQUE !!!! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN QUE T'AS TROUVE POUR TE DEBARRASSER DE MOI, C'EST CA ?!!!!!!! TU CROIS…

- KY ! Calme-toi, d'accord ? demanda calmement le jeune rat.

Le jeune chat posa sur son interlocuteur un regard des plus suspicieux...Yuki était trop gentil, c'était louche…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?! demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, simplement te parler.

- Et j't'ai dit qu'j'avais pas l'temps ! répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa route d'un pas rapide, mais le jeune Prince ne voulait pas le lâcher. POURQUOI TU M'SUIS !?!!!!

Le jeune adolescent aux yeux violine lui lança un sourire amusé. Kyô était vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il se mettait en colère et c'était si facile de le mettre en rogne.

- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !!! cria de rage le jeune chat en accélérant la cadence, espérant ainsi semer l'importun.

Peine perdue, le rat était toujours à ses cotés et pas une perle de sueur ne maculait ses tempes. Le garçon au regard écarlate se mit à courir comme un malade en plein milieu de la rue, mais tous ses efforts n'empêchèrent pas son cousin de le rattraper.

- MAIS TU VAS M'LÂCHER OUI !!!!!!!!!! s'époumona-t-il en piquant le sprint de sa vie.

Rien à faire. Kyô s'écroula de fatigue devant l'immense propriété Soma, alors que Yuki lui n'était même pas essoufflé.

- Tu comptes aller où exactement ? demanda celui-ci avec nonchalance.

- CA T'REGARDE PAS !!

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Akito apprécierait d'apprendre que tu t'es rendu dans sa propriété sans y être invité, en pleine nuit…

- CA VA ! Il a pas besoin d'être au courant ! J' vais juste voir Haru ! C'est pas un crime !

Le garçon au regard améthyste réfléchit quelques instants avant de longer la palissade qui délimitait la propriété.

- Suis-moi, dit-il simplement sans se retourner.

Devant la non réaction de son compagnon, Yuki ajouta sans s'arrêter :

- Tu veux voir Haru, oui ou non ?

Kyô pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants, avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper son cousin :

- Eh ! Où est-ce qu'on va d'abord !

- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton ou quelqu'un finira par nous entendre, réprimanda le rat.

Le chat vit le Prince escalader le mur.

- Bon alors tu viens ? lança-t-il du haut de la palissade.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas bien où Yuki voulait en venir, le rouquin entreprit à son tour d'escalader la barrière.

- C'est Haru qui m'a dit comment il s'y prenait pour faire le mur, expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés quand ils eurent passer la palissade. On atterrit juste derrière le bosquet. Et quelle est la maison Soma la plus proche du bosquet ?

- Celle d'Hatsuharu ! s'exclama le jeune chat qui commençait enfin à comprendre.

L'obscurité de la nuit, leur permit de pénétrer discrètement dans la demeure du bœuf. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre du jeune homme.

_Ca y'est. On y'es_. Songea nerveusement Kyô. _C'est__ pas l'moment de se dégonfler. _

L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites…

- Tu comptes dormir devant la porte ? demanda son compagnon avec sarcasme.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le décider. Le chat ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita vers Hatsuharu, qui brumeux de sommeil, tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Que…qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? marmonna-t-il, ses mèches nacrées en pétard tombant sur son visage endormi.

- Je…hésita Kyô.

- Et pourquoi Yuki est en pyjama ? remarqua le jeune bœuf qui commençait à émerger.

Une légère rougeur naquit sur les joues diaphanes du jeune rat lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait traversé la moitié de la ville avec le pyjama Mickey Mouse que Tohru lui avait offert.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva Kyô, le stress n'améliorant en rien son caractère. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter deux secondes !!!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se donnerait cette peine ! intervint Yuki qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'expliquer avec lui.

- De quoi j'me mêle ! Retourne faire le beau auprès de tes groupies ! On s'passera de toi ! répliqua le jeune chat.

- J'adore ta façon très égoïste de parler au nom de tout le monde. Ca t'arrive de te soucier un peu des autres ? s'emporta à son tour le rat.

- Euh…les gars ? tenta d'intervenir Haru, en vain.

- MOI EGOÏSTE ?!??!!! et c'est Monsieur-je-suis-le-centre-du-monde qui ose me traiter d'égoïste ! cracha Kyô.

- Parfaitement ! Tu cries, tu t'énerves tout le temps, sans te rendre compte à quel point tu peux être blessant ! continua Yuki, déballant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Non mais tu t'es regard ! Tu ne fais que piétiner le cœur de tous ceux qui ont eut le malheur de tomber sous ton charme ! Tu les méprises, tu les utilises pour te faire mousser ! T'es qu'une coquille vide, sans cœur ! ragea le chat empli de haine et de jalousie.

- Décidément, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point ! s'écria Yuki, à bout de nerf, essayant de contenir le flot de tristesse et de douleur qui l'envahissait.

- Mais où est-ce que vous voulez en venir à la fin ! finit par demander Hatsuharu.

- Je t'aime !!!! s'exclamèrent en même temps Yuki et Kyô (mais en ne s'adressant pas à la même personne) se libérant ainsi de l'énorme poids qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

- KWA ?????? s'écrièrent-ils, stupéfaits et toujours aussi sincro.

Le jeune bœuf ne put retenir un doux éclat de rire en voyant ses deux « invités » piquer un fard.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous agissiez aussi bizarrement ces temps-ci, dit-il amusé.

Les deux jeunes garçons contemplèrent leurs pieds avec le plus grand intérêt, tandis que leurs joues s'enflammaient de plus belle. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs-obscurs les observa avec tendresse, comprenant les sentiments intenses et contradictoires qui les habitaient. Il réfléchit longuement, ne troublant pas le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

_Si Yuki aime réellement Kyô, qui apparemment le déteste, et ce en grande partie à cause de son amour pour moi…Alors que moi, je suis fou de Yuki, qui ne m'aimera jamais, puisqu'il aime Kyô. _soupir_ J'adore une bonne prise de tête dés le petit déjeuné, c'est tellement agréable…Bon c'est plutôt mal barré pour nous trois. Enfin de mon coté, ça n'change pas grand-chose, ça fait longtemps que je sais que je n'aurais jamais le cœur de Yuki, j'me suis fait une raison. _

_A moins que… _

Après quelques minutes (qui parurent interminable aux deux pivoines), il se décida à briser l'immobilité de la scène : __

- Kyô, embrasse Yuki, demanda Haru comme s'il demandait l'heure.

- KWA ! s'exclamèrent de nouveau les deux principaux intéressés (virant cette fois-ci au rouge coquelicots) mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ()

Sûr de son coup, le jeune bœuf s'approcha du chat et passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux, tout en se rapprochant encore pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres :

- S'il te plait. Insista-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- BON D'ACCORD ! céda le rouquin de mauvaise grâce, mais incapable de résister.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et saisit maladroitement le jeune rat par la taille. Voyant le visage, habituellement si pâle et froid, de Yuki virer adorablement au cramoisi, et sentant le jeune homme se tendre sous ses doigts, Kyô, dans un instinct protecteur, le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Quand il sentit le rat respirer de nouveau, il se pencha sur lui pour échanger un léger baiser, qui se fit plus profond quand Yuki prit l'homme de ses rêves par le cou.

_C'était pas si horrible que ça_, s'avoua Kyô en se dégageant.

Le jeune rat remercia d'un sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène enneigé, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se contenter de ça.

- Je crois que tu as une dette envers moi, beau Prince, murmura Hatsuharu en se pendant au cou de son aimé et en penchant la tête sur le coté, avec des chibi eyes plus mignons tu meurs (il a du s'entraîner avec Kisa et Momiji pour arriver à être aussi kawaii, c'est pas possible autrement ).

Yuki offrit à son tour un baiser langoureux au jeune adolescent, qui savourait encore l'instant lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Vous voyez qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre.

Le garçon aux yeux rubis haussa les épaules, pas du tout convaincu, et commença à bouder dans son coin : Jamais il ne s'entendrait avec ce sale rat !

Hatsuharu poussa un long soupir, décidément, Kyô ne changerait jamais. Heureusement que son expression ronchon lui donnait un air trop craquant, sinon il serait vite devenu insupportable.

N'ayant à présent plus qu'une seule envie : se recoucher, White Haru étouffa un large bâillement. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Kyô qui fit mine de s'en offenser (pour le principe ;-), et lui prit la main pour le conduire à son lit. Le jeune chat le suivit docilement et commença à retirer ses chaussures, tandis que son compagnon se glissait sous la couette.

Le jeune Prince, gêné par la tournure que prenaient les choses, recommença à contempler ses pieds. Il remarqua que le stupide chat qui hantait ses pensées le regardait fixement d'un air perplexe. Comprenant qu'il était de trop, il posa ses tristes améthystes sur la porte…il devait partir.

- Bon alors tu viens ?!? bougonna Kyô, mais son ton avait perdu toute animosité.

Un lumineux sourire éclaira le visage de Yuki. Il effleura de ses doigts délicats la joue de son aimé, qui fuya son regard mais ne dégagea pas, et s'allongea auprès d'eux.

Ce fut Hatsuharu qui s'endormit le premier, blotti dans les bras de Kyô, la tête reposant sur son torse tandis que l' « oreiller » aux yeux de braises lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux, sa main enserrant celle de son Prince adoré… Qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son chat préféré, bercé par les tendres baisers de celui-ci dans ses cheveux argentés, sur son front ou ses paupières closes. Le matou, toujours éveillé (enfin sur le point de s'assoupir), ronronnait de plaisir, au milieu de ce doux cocon de chaleur que formaient ses deux compagnons.

**FIN**

**_Oh ! Une happy end ! C'est si rare chez moi ! (la fille qui hallucine toute seule). J'avais pensé à tous les faire se suicider les uns après les autres (effet domino), puis j'me suis dit qu'ils avaient pas mérité ça, ils souffrent bien assez dans le manga (et puis j'ai mis cette fic dans « Humour » ;-)_**

**_Enfin bon, j'aime bien cette fin comme elle est et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu._**

**_Voila voila et maintenant :_**

Réponses aux reviews (** Review**/ _Réponse _/ **_Commentaire général _**) :

**From****: katoru87 ( )  
  
je t'enverrais peut-être une review si la suite vient vite .  
J'ai bien aimé  
à la prochaine  
Katoru**

_J'espère que g été assez rapide pour la publication (à comparer de mon rythme habituel d'environ un chapitre tout les 36 du mois, je trouve que j'm'en sors très bien )_

_Merci j'attend ta review (enfin une deuxième review)_

_Bye !_

**From****: Louange( )  
  
J'ai adoré ton chapitre surtout le vol plané de 20 métres d'Ayamé ! Mais j'ai pô trop compris la fin, Kyo va se servir d'Haru pour battre Yuki ? Où il se cache la vérité car il aime Yuki ?  
Dans les deux cas, s'il te plaît, fait que Kyo n'arrive pas à battre Yuki ! (please !). BYE**

_Et zut ! J'ai toujours le même problème dans mes fics : on comprend rien (c'est un assez gros problème tu m'diras'). Mais j'aime pas en dire trop, j'aime bien laissé du mystère, et pour moi c'était évident que Kyô rageait contre Yuki par pure jalousie parskil aime Haru …mais en me relisant, j'm'aperçois que ça pouvait prêter à confusion, j'm'en excuse, j'espère que ça t'as pas embrouiller pour le 2e chapitre. _

**_Et pourkoi eske Kyô ne pourrait pas battre Yuki ? C'est vrai pourkoi c'est toujours Yuki ki gagne ??? C TROP INJUUUUSSTTTEEE !!!!!!!!! (j'ai rien contre Yuki, je l'adore, mais il pourrait pas se laisser battre, rien qu'UNE fois !!! Parske pour lui ça changerait rien du tout (enfin son égaux en prendrait un coup), mais ça sauverait Kyô de l'enfermement à vie !!! Il ne pourrait pas faire un petit effort ???_**

****

**_(Désolé de vous avoir imposé mes questions existentielles par rapport au manga ') _**

****

**_Je répondrais aux autres reviews (si j'en ai bien sur, sniiifff) dans un 3e chapitre._**

****

**_Bonne nuiiiittttt_**

****

**_ZZZZZZzzzzzzz_****_… _**

****

**_Supervovo_**


	3. réponses aux reviews Update

_Kikou__ tout le monde !_

_Kom__ j'ai eu de nouvelles reviews (sisi j'vous assure), je republie ce chapitre actualisé, avec mes nouvelles réponses !_

_Voila_

**From****: dreamy( )**

youa kro mimi cet happy end, domage ke mon Haru-chou soi homo dnas ton histoire... bref genial ton histoire! allez a +  
dreamy

_Merci_

_Kawaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii__ o powaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr !_

_Ben vi lé momo (kom dirai un petit hamsterophobe),c obligé avec moi kom fanfikeuse, j'sui incurable… (YAOI POWARRRRR !)._

_Mé__ c kom d'hab remarque, parsk'il a tjs été amoureux de son ptt Yuki-kun d'amuurrrr…_

**From****: Djehra ( http: )**

J'adore c'thistoire, y sont trop chous dedans XD (surtt Haru et Yun ;) )

_MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! j'adore les HxY, 'sont tro kawaiii (comment ça j'me répète)_

**From****: Hentaï-wu( )**

Hoho!Je viens de lire la rép à ma review...Merci d'avoir répondu et dsl,c parfois dur à décripter...Ms...bave...c vrai que ça serait TRES beau 1 lemon comme ça...

_Mé__ je t'en pris, je répond tjs a tte mes reviews (meme si des fois ça met très longtps'), je trouve ke c la moindre des choses_

_J'écrirai sans doute d'autre lemon, un jour…_

_VIVE LES HxYxK !_

****

**From****: lilith( )**

un seul mot:BRAVO!  
j'adore...

****

****

_(O.O)wahou ! ben merci _

**From****: Lwella( )**

J'adore ta fic tout simplement!La fin est excellente; il n'y a pas de jaloux comme ça :-)  
Kyo et Yun sont trop mignons quand ils deviennent tout rouges. Quant à Haru, je craque complètement devant l'attaque chibi eyes:-)  
Continue!

_Marchiiii__ ! mé comment resisté a deux bisho mode « tomate » é a un chibi Haru ? (pa possible )._

**From****: Azalee ( http: )**

Pourquoi on a pas vu Ayame plus que ça? sniffe toute seule dans son coin  
Sinon, je n'ai pour l'instant lu que les manga du 2 au 5 (vu que mon amie avait oublié le tome 1 et a gardé le 6 comme ça j'étais obligée de la ré-inviter le w-e prochain, mais tout le monde s'en fout XD) et donc perso je vois pas trop troop d'où sort le couple KyôxHaru... mais j'adore le HaruxYuki et le YukixKyô, et les triangles c'est marrant - et encore plus quand c'est dans tous les sens, et pas chacun déprime parce que son amour ne l'aime pas...  
Bon, donc j'adore ce truc - mais j'aimerais quand même voir plus Aya d'amour . va faire une search avec 'Ayame' comme keyword XD

_A vi Ayame n'est pa trop au centre de cet fic…Ba ce n'est que parti remise. Et puis j'aurai eu un peu de mal pour caser Ayame dans un trio où y'a son petit frère (ô-)loll._

_Mdrrr__, j'connai ce genre de ptt problèmes d'organisation loll (tu vas adoré la suite ! c tro excellent !)_

_D'où sort ce couple ? euh…de nulle part, de mon cerveau tordu surment_

_Je comprend ton intérêt pour Ayame, après tout il é si lumineusement charismatique é génialement magnifique haha ! ;-) _

_Dsl__ fo ke j'arrête…_

_Et voila_

_C tout pour l'instant_

_J'actualiserai de nouveau, si besoin est (fodra ossi ke j'm'occupe des reviews de mes autres fics OUPS !)_

_Chalut tout le monnnnnnndee_

_Supervovo_

**_Note pour tous mes lecteurs et lectrices (que j'aimmmeeeuuhhh !), j'ai trop a l'tps de continuer mes fics, c horrible, les cours me prennent les ¾ de mon temps, et le reste du temps me dirait vous ? Ben dodo, manger, lire fics, ciné et voir mes ami(e)s aussi (g une vie sociale quand même ;-). Pourtant, je vous promets que je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je suis en train de plancher sur le chapitre 5 du « jeux cruel du hasard » (ds la section Gundam Wing), et ça avance (pas vite, mais ça avance !). Comment ça tout le monde s'en fou de cet fic ? Koi « les choristes » ? Oui, bon ok, fo ossi ke je continue celle-ci, mais j'attend d'avoir le DVD du film pour retrouver l'inspiration, patience (je me répète là non ?). Viiii je c, mais je suis pas rapide pour écrire, ze sui dézolééééééééééééééééééééé !_**

**_Sniiiiiiiiffff_****_…_**

_Réponses aux réviews :_

**From****: Sahad ( http: ****)**

yô!  
j'adore cette histoire! (fana du couple Kyô x Haru et qui c bien rincer l'oeil lorsque Kyô c juster dessus!) lol! enfin, j'espère bien avoir la suite (en fait, K x H c couple préféré mais les autres sont super aussi! ) je v ronger mon frein jusque là! bonne continuation!

_Yo__ citoyen ! (encore une référence pourrie, ')_

_Vive les Haru le + mieu sexy tt en étant supra kawai ! et vive Kyo le + mieu craquant délirant tellement attachant ! conclusion viiiiive les HxY !_

_Ki__ a di ke les fics été faites pr se rincer l'œil ? Je suis chokée (KEUF KEUF KEUF ! petite voix dans la tête de supervovo : Wah ! la mauvaise fois ! oO_

_supervovo : Moi ? noooooooooooonnnnnn, jamais !_

_ptte voix : ')_

_Bon ben ça fait longtemps ke la suite é publié (vu ke je répond avec un décalage d'environ un mois …s'rry ')_

_Merci pr les encouragements !_

**From****: Sahad ( http: )**

Déjà une suite! j'ai à peine eu le temps de lire le premier chap! O Génial! j'adore ton histoire elle est trop trop trop trop kawai! c'est super! toute heureuse! bon, je v retourner à mes brouillons! buhbye!

_Rekikou__ Sahad !_

_Profite bien de cette rapidité de publication, c trè rare pour ne pas dire exceptionnel, même unik et ki ne se reproduira sans doute jamais….(ToT)_

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRCHIIIIII pour cette ch'tite reviews toute gentille_

_MOUAH (rro bisous)_

**From****: Louange( )**

Toc toc, c'est moi ! (désolée, c'est un petit délire que je me suis fait, stupid, mais bon... Je suis en VACANCE ! ça me pardonne, ne ?) Merci pour la réponse, ne t'inquiéte pas ça ne m'a pas embrouillé pour ce chapitre (tu as fait vite pour l'updated ! (ce n'est pas un reproche bien au contraire tu devrais faire pareille pour tes autres histoires ! ( pas tuer, hein ? ))enfaite j'aurai du m'en douter pour le couple à trois, teint, tu ne parle pas d'Ayamé dans ce chapitre ? bizarre vous avez dit bizarre ? comme c'est bizarre ! ( et oui un autre de mes délires( que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire ! ) comme tu l'as remarquée ! )

_Louange ! Pendant que j'te tien ! (enfin façon de parler). Je tien a te remercier, tout particulièrement, parske tu a lu et reviewé toutes (ou casiment toute je c pa exactement)mes fics ! Et tu peux pas savoir kom ca fait plisiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr de savoir k'il ya d personne ki apprécie ske j'écri (et tt les genre ke g fé en plus !)_

_Sniiff__ ca m'touche, je… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUHHOUOUOOOUOUHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH !_

_Sniiff__ sui tro émotive moi…( ;o ;)_

_Enfin sinon pour répondre a ta review.._

_Vive les délires (plus yen a, mieu on s'porte ;-) !_

_VIVE les vacances, c gde (ou plutot tte petite) période de liberté ou je px écrire d fics tte la journée, faire d jeux de rôle tt les soir, allé o ciné chak jour de la semaine si ça m'chante… houla ! je m'emporte, c ke ca me mankeuhhhh, c tellement loin les vacs de noel, sniiifffff !_

_Sinon, g fé lire ma fic a plusieurs de mes amis et aucun n'a vraiment compri ki aimé réellement Kyo et ce dont il avait prit conscience ds le chapitre 1._

_Sniiiffff__ je sui désespérée, j'arrive pas a être clair ds mes fics, j'essai de mettre du mystère et pui pers comprend rien, sniiiiiiiifffff (dur dur la vie de fanfikeuse…mah non j'rigole, c la fête ! vive les fics ! (j'croi ke c officiel, je vien de pété un cable, appelé un medecin, je sui shizo')_

_Vi__ je c…c super qd les update son rapide, mé….si j'pouV j'updatré tt les jours (ds un monde utopik ou les mots découlerait naturellement de mes doigts sur mon clavier, sans passé par la case « prise de tête » ;-). Bon je c, vous en demandé pa tant, mé même un chapitre par mois, c'est chaud, re re rerererererdssssssssssllll._

_Je sui receveuse de délire professionnelle, dc envoi tt ske tu vx, j'sui preneuse ! et vi pas d'Ayame ds ce chap…c un peu dommage, mé je voyé mal où le casé pr la « foto » de fin dans le lit de Haru, lollll._

_Mais pour les fans d'Ayame_

_(Valia : ki m'appel ?Ayame ? Où ca ? BAVVEEE !_

_Supervovo : Oh ! regarde, Lestat la bas !_

_Valia__part en hurlant hystérikement : OUUUU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !)_

_Dc__ comme je disai, Ayame réapparaîtra sûrement ds mes prochaines fic sur FB (j'aurai du mal a me passer de lui ;-)_

**From****: katoru87 ( http: )**

C'est vrai qu'un ménage à trois c'est moins déprimant qu'un suicide collectif et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle tu as pondiu la fin. Si tu pouvais faire comme ça avec tes autres fics ce serait si bien !  
Mais bref, c'est une histoire gentille et mignonne même si elle aurait pu être un peu développé (juré craché, je me fous pas de toi ;)  
Bisous (à bientôt pour LES CHORISTES )  
Katoru

_OOOOOOOOOhhh__ ! mon autre seul et unik fidèle lectrice (à deux koi). Il FAUT ABSOLUMENT KE JE TE COUVRE DE GROGROGROOO BISOUS POUR TTES LES KAWAISSIMES REVIEWS KE TU M'A DEJA ENVOYER DEPUI MES DEBUTS SUR ! Ca me fait trotortortrotortorotororrrrrrrrrrooo plaisiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr d'avoir une lectrice ki a lu TOUTES mes fics (ou casiment), et ki a tt reviewé (ben vi, parske sinon je ne saurai pas ke tu les a lu, logik ;-) . Ca fé tout cho o cœur, sniiifff, ça y'é j'V me remettre a pleuré..non il ne fau pa…non je..resiste, je…il ne fau pa, il ne fau pa………. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

_C tro pour moi tte seuleeeeeeuuhhhh ! sniifffffffff_

_Enfin bon sinon concernant ta review :_

_Et vi, j'ai décidé de lé laissé vivre trankil c povre Bisho (pr une foi, kel clémence de ma part, sniff)_

_C vrai ke tu doi etre habitué a ma vitesse de production (d'environ un ptt chapitre tt les 36 du mois). Mais tt arrive, le miracle a eu lieu, g tt écrit en deux semaines et tt publié vite fé bien fé (enfin c vrai ke ct just du gro portnawak, dc j'aV pa tro a me prendre la tête dessus)._

_Enfin ne t'habitue pas a ce rythme de publication, ct a titre EXECPTIONNEL RARISIME INCROYABLE ! (malheureusement…)_

_Vi__ j'aurai pu vachement développé, mé ça aurait freiner mes autres fics (et oui on peut encore plus les freiné, sisi j't' assure ! lolll). D'ailleur je sui frustrée, g plein plein d'idée de fic, alors ke g meme pa terminé les autres, dc je m'interdi d'en écrire de nouvel, avant d'avoir fini les otres. Les deux sur FB été casiment des one-shot, dc ce n'est pa trè grave, mé si je commence une otre fics « longue », je vé décroché des otres, dc je préfère me limité, voila !_

_Kom__ je l'ai dit a Louange, « les choristes » sont dans mes fics prioritaires, mais j'attend d'avoir le DVD pour retrouver l'inspiration, dc du coup je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 du « jeux cruel du hasard », dc patience, et suite au prochain épisode ;-)_

**From: Hentaï-wu( omaenokorosuvoila.fr )**

Oué!Un three-some!Genki-desu!ms prquoi pas 1 lemon?Hein?(chibi-eyes)C vrai qu'une fin en mode suicide ça aurait fait drôle au beau milieu d'1 fic notée humour...  
A !

_Kikou_

_Euh…je sui pa sur d'avoir tt compr, mé je suppose ke c gentil_

_C vrai k'un lemon orai été pa mal(surtt un KxHxY : BAVE !), mé je mé bcoup bcoup bcoup de temps pr en écrire, et j'avai pa l'temps, en plus ct plus un délire, qu'une fic…mé pitètre pour une otre foi…._

_Tt le monde é d'acc pour la happy end sans suicide, tan miiiiiieuuuu_

_A+_

**From: maou maou ( http: )**

HI Hi Hi trop marrant! Je reconnais bien l humour de SuperVovo! Bon voilà je te dis bravo, c'était beau!  
PS:J'ai tout lu avant de t'envoyer cette review!

_RRRRRRRRRRRRoooooooooooooo__ la 1ere fic ke tu li mon amie a moi ke g !_

_Kom__ ça fé pliiiissiiirrrr, en + t'a bien aimééééééééééééé !_

_g__ un humour particulier ? moi noooooooonnnnn ! c la vovotisation lolll_

_miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_ton__ avi é trè trè important pir mua_

_PS : j'adore ton pseudo : maaaaaaouuuu_

**From****: Nyonoshii ( http: )**

Ah j'avais lu ta fic mais j'avais oublié de reviewer Oo"! Gomen... "  
Bref, en tout cas j'adore, et j'aimerais bien que les slashs Furuba soient plus nombreux ! Qu'en penses-tu?  
En tout cas, il était marrant ce petit ménage à trois ! Bravo Bravo!

_C pa grave, mieu vo tard ke jamais_

_Vive les slash ! c vrai k'y yen a pa bcoup sur FB (surtt a comparai de Gundam wing), mé c vrai k'y ya moin de fic ossi…_

_compte__ sur moi, j'V mi mettre ! (enfin j'écri pa vite mé j'écrirai !)_

_j'aime__ bien fair d couple tordu, j'sui spécialiste en la matière_

_miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

**From****: Melusine2 ( http: )**

mort de rire! trop bien ta fic e tpis j'adore la fin 

_J'sui ravie ke ca t'é plu !_

_J'ai réussi a faire une fic droooooooollle _

_ALLEULUIA ! c la fête !_

_Marciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Voila voila !_

_Supervovo, toujours a la bourre '_

****


End file.
